digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Signamon Semi-Perfect Form
Signamon (Semi-Perfect Form) Signamon (Semi-Perfect Form) is a Demon Lord Digimon whose English name is derived from , more likely symbolizing an and " , the Latin word for half and , also a meaning for , while his Japanese name is derived from the , a protein need for the binding of and hankanzentai, the Japanese meaning for " ". This is the form Signamon achieved after absorbing Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and his Seraphimon or by absorbing a Daemon or a ShadowSeraphimon or a BlackSeraphimon or any other Seraphimon. Appearance This form is known as the next stage in Signamon's evolution to his ultimate form. He gains and has access to Seraphimon's or Daemon's or ShadowSeraphimon's or BlackSeraphimon's''' powers in addition to his already immense power. In this form Signamon no longer cares about absorbing other creatures, and becomes obsessed with finding [[Hikari Kari_Kamiya|Hikari "Kari" Kamiya]] and her Ophanimon or another Ophanimon or a Laylamon or an Ophanimon Falldown Mode or Ophanimon C to complete his quest for perfection. Aside from his obsession, he also becomes slightly more arrogant because of his power increase, as well as being rash and impatient. While in his new form, he seems to feel that he is the most powerful living specimen on the planet, and it is suggested that this arrogant attitude may have been influenced from his time in the Dark Area where he was mentored by the Seven Great Demon Lords. It also maybe due to being the son of Royalmon and Majestymon, both of whom were merciless tyrants before being overthrown by the Celestial Digimon. To further support the notion of his superiority, he declares himself the new ruler of the Dark Area, after imprisoning Plutomon. This form is said to be at the same level as the Seven Great Demon Lords. Despite his change in appearance and personality his feelings for his family are unchanged. His outward appearance changes dramatically, he nearly identically resembles Takeru Takaishi and he bares the Crest of Hope on his arm. He gains black-colored angel-like wings, his tail changes color due to the absorption of Seraphimon/ShadowSeraphimon/BlackSeraphimon. Like with his other forms, he is able to retract his tail and wings as a way to fool other Digimon and humans. The only thing to remain the same is his physique from previous form with the Mark of Evil on his chest. His outfit also goes through a change, now resembling the black undershirt, shoes and pants worn by in ''YuYu Hakusho. '''Attacks *'Supernova' - A powerful variation of the Death Ball technique, Signamon learns in this form of his evolution. The user raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant red-black, sun-looking energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball and Princessmon's own Supernova attack, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. *'Mirror Shield' - When the opponent uses an attack, Signamon opens his wings and his body becomes surrounded in a white reflective color. Then, an orb of sparkling energy appears in front of him. The orb then forms into a mirror, which reflects the opponent's attack back. *'Demon Wing' - His body is surrounded by a fiery white aura, the energy is then gathered in his wings and small feather-shaped energy beams are fired at the opponent. *'Diablo Wing Beam' - Signamon folds his wings up and his body then becomes surrounded in an orb of energy, from which he shoots multiple energy blasts. *'Aerial Serpent Assault' - Signamon jumps up with a high burst of speed with a red or green or clear aura around him as he glides around the battlefield at top speed, in the shape of a snake, and dives down at the opponent, slamming into them multiple times. As he flies through the air, he moves so fast that he seems to leave behind two afterimages. *'Wrath of Darkness' - Signamon creates a transparent violet sphere in front of him, with blue electricity-like energy in it. It then shoots a wing-shaped violet beam of energy. *'Gale Tornado' - Signamon's wings become outlined in light blue. The outline disappears as he releases multiple light blue crescents by flapping its wings also unleashing an intense gust of wind. His wings then become outlined again as the crescents go for the opponent. *'Self-Explosion' – Semi-Perfect Signamon can initiate a self-destruction. Signamon, however, has a special technique to do so rather than just using a device. When Signamon uses this technique, he swells up like a giant balloon and begins a 1 minute countdown which, when it ends, causes him to explode with enough power to engulf an entire planet. Should he be attacked before the countdown ends, he will explode instantly. Once activated, this technique cannot be stopped, even by himself. *'Photon Strike' - He raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Execution Beam' - To perform it, he steps back and puts his hand forward and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a small energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Regeneration' – Signamon was shown to be able to regenerate damage to his body; he's even able to heal the destruction of his whole upper body at one point, and then later his entire body save a single cell, from which he was completely regrown. *'Bear Hug' - Signamon's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. Signamon's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. Although intended to be a torture hold, it can also be used as a restraining technique to pin an opponent long enough for their allies to attack. *'Absorption' – He opens up the pointy end of his stinger and it becomes a shape of a wide funnel, Signamon brings the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will be sucked through Signamon's tail into his body, with the person held unconscious in Signamon's body. *'Vocal Mimicry and Amplification' – Semi-Perfect Signamon displayed the ability to mimic any humans and Digimons' voice and amplify his own so it could be heard for miles. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either his index finger or his tail, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Possession' – Like in his imperfect form, Signamon is able to merge his body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While he has some strength of his own, Signamon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own. After possessing a host, Signamon combines their power with his own. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed. *'Tail Attack' – He can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. *'Death Wave' or Death Slash - He uses his arms, wings or tail to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Explosive Wave' – He bursts out energy from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, he releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind, he also uses this ability to control Digimon and humans. *'Revenge Death Bomber' - He stands charging energy around their body, then he explodes with a gigantic energy sphere around his body. *'Telepathy' – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes for himself after returning to this form, he also created a house, food and other inanimate objects like a crystal ball. *'Mystic Attack' - This ability allows him to extend his arms, legs or tail to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Proton Blitz' – Fires a wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand , then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Shape-shifting' - Him and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and digimon they have come into contact with. *'Vanishing Beam' - It is a simple pink perfectly round beam (so perfectly round it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand that can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Chocolate Beam' - He had a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects. He usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. *'Revenge Death Ball' - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy evidently stored within Signamon, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time. It appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball, the attack is charged and maintained the same way, but with much more power, possessing enough power to destroy a planet. *'Power Up' - He has the power to suppress and increase his power. *'Eye Flash' - He releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Full Powered Death Beam' - The user extends his index finger forward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. *'Death Razor' – A variation of the Death Beam. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. *'Multi-Form' - He uses this technique to create three or more fighting copies. He uses this form numerous times, mostly used to absorb Digimon's data or to absorb humans. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. *'Mystical Barrier' - Used to protect himself from attacks from other Digimon. *'Punishing Blaster' - Signamon gathers pink energy in his hand and thrusts it forward to fire a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Death Cannon' - He holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it. Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. *'Explosive Demon Wave' – A very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Killer Death Ball' - He puts the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brings them apart as he forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Flaming Death Ball' - He raises his hands above his head and charges a Revenge Death Ball. When he fires it at the opponent, the attack's color changes to dark red and has a flaming coating surrounding it, inflicting greater damage through a powerful flaming explosion. *'Shocking Death Ball' - Similar to the Revenge Death Ball technique, he places his hands forward and ms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion.